


Sweet Revenge

by Cheryls_Strap



Series: Jeronica [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Rare Pairings, Revenge Sex, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: After Bughead and Varchie hot tub at the Sweetwater cabin, Archie and Betty storm off and the “Vughead kiss” is continued.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927210
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Riverdale or any of the characters. This was a rare pair on my bingo card but I liked them together.

Just as she was retreating back into her room she heard his voice outside her door. “Sorry, Veronica. I should’ve known that was a bad idea.” Jughead was mumbling and looking at his feet.

She let out a sigh. “It’s okay, Jughead. I went along with it too. And honestly it felt nice to get some revenge after finding out they’d kissed.” Veronica rolled her eyes, remembering in annoyance. 

“It felt kind of nice in general too,” he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. V looked at him and realized she’d never really seen him before. He really was handsome though, with a strand of his damp black hair falling onto his forehead. 

“Yeah..it did.” She bit her lip and took two steps toward him until they were face to face with only inches between them. 

She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Their eyes met and she held his gaze for a few seconds before closing her eyes and closing the space between them. She felt a hand slide onto her waist and pull her in as their lips moved against each other’s. 

Jughead’s breath was quickening with surprise but a smile drew across his lips. He was glad that Betty and Archie had stormed off together into the woods so he could further investigate what he and Veronica had started in the hot tub. They were still in their swimsuits and he loved the feeling of her stomach pressed against his. He let his arm continue around her waist so he had her fully enveloped. 

She pulled back for a moment and their eyes met again. This was the chance. If they wanted to stop it would have to be now before they both gave in and let their lust take over. It was Jughead who decided this time. Bringing his other hand up behind Veronica’s neck and bringing her mouth back to his. They kissed hungrily now, tongues pushing and pulling, V’s bottom lip being tugged between Jughead’s teeth. Her hands explored his body, running up his back and into his hair. She let her other hand slide down his arm and grasped his hand, walking backwards toward her bed.

“Lock the door, Jug,” she spoke into his mouth. He turned back and quickly shut and locked the door, stretching as Veronica was still tugging him toward her. He laughed and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, before sitting down on the bed with her straddling him. She started kissing his neck as his hands slid up her back and undid her swim top, flinging it on to the floor. He let his hands cup her breasts and began massaging them. He could hear her moaning into his neck with pleasure as he pulled on her nipples. He reacted immediately, his shorts growing tighter as he filled with excitement. 

“Veronica, are you sure you want this?”

She didn’t answer with words, just bit his lip and let her tongue slide in his mouth again, grinding on him now, feeling his bulge rub against her clit.

He felt her hand on his chest and was pushed backward onto the bed as she wiggled off him and got onto the floor on her knees. Her fingers slid underneath his waistband and she pulled his swimtrunks off and onto the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise at the huge cock on this skinny boy. No wonder Betty was so into him. She looked at him and smiled, sliding forward over his thighs, taking hold of it and pulling him up to her mouth. She held his eyes as her tongue began licking around the top of him, making circles around his head. She licked up and down his length, before wrapping her lips over him and letting her head move down, taking the first half of him into her mouth. His mouth was open and he was practically drooling at the sight. Her tongue continued circling him inside her mouth. She worked slowly, moving up and down his cock with her mouth, while her hand moved opposite down to his base, wet with her spit. She hollowed her cheeks and let him slide into her throat, his head touching the back of her mouth making her gag for a moment. And her eyes water. He moaned and let his head fall back against the bed. She kept sucking him in for another minute before she heard him above her. 

“V please, I want to taste you.” 

She pulled off him smiling, she liked the need and she liked him using her nickname. They were bonding, after-all. She drew her self up his body, letting her breasts slide over his dick and up his stomach until she was lying on top of him and kissed him once more. He rolled over, an arm around her shoulders and laid her on the bed beneath him. He worked down her body slowly, nibbling her ear, letting his tongue trace down her neck. She squirmed at the electricity moving through her body from her neck, feeling herself get wetter. He took one nipple at a time into his mouth and sucked her breast into his mouth with it while pulling at the other. She loved the tingles she was feeling throughout but was growing impatient. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and gently pushed his head down further. 

“Message received,” he laughed, looking up at her. He pulled her bottoms down and kissed her pussy slowly, and let his tongue come out, sliding up her lips, coated in her arousal. “You’re soaked,” he said without taking his mouth off her.

“Mmhm,” she purred, using the back of her foot to push his head up and down. He let his tongue press inside her now. And started moving in and out, his lip still over her clit, sucking lightly. She was squirming now, rocking her hips slightly to press more into his mouth. She was so turned on, that she felt pressure inside her already. He pulled his tongue out of her and replaced it with two fingers he pushed into her. She moaned and her back arched faintly. He let his tongue focus on her clit now. Alternating between lapping at it and sucking it. He started working faster as he felt her tightening around his fingers.

“Yes, Jug, just like that. Please don’t stop.” She was gripping his hair now and her body was tensing. He grabbed one of her thighs with his free hand and pulsed his fingers inside her faster, pressing upward against her G spot. She couldn’t believe how well he worked her. Her legs began shaking and with little warning she was over the edge. She grabbed a pillow next to her and tried to bury her face to hide her moans and she came hard. He was beginning to let her come down and her breathing was slowing when he changed pace quickly and went back to fucking her fast with his fingers. A second wave crashed over her and her back arched and toes curled. She let out a scream this time before getting her face back into the pillow. 

Jughead was smiling wide as he let her come down this time, slowing his movements until her pussy relaxed and his fingers could slide out. He wiped his chin which was dripping with her sex. “Can I feel you on my cock now, V?” 

Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling and nodded her head. “Yes please. I want you in me, Jug.” 

He took her other leg, holding both behind her knees, pulling them up toward her face as he moved toward her. She guided his tip inside of her. He pushed in slowly, her tight walls stretching around his dick. Her eyes widened and mouth fell open as he moved deeper in her. Her breath hitched and she held it as he slid into her. 

Just then, as though he’d known something was going on, Archie knocked on the door. Jughead froze in place as he and Veronica looked at the door then back at each other with raised brows. 

“Veronica, can we talk? I’m sorry for storming off.” 

She kept her eyes on Jughead’s as she responded to her boyfriend. “Not now, go away!”

Jughead grinned as he pulled back, and rammed into her, a small whimper escaping her mouth. She grinned back at him devilishly and reached down to stroke the base of him as he pulled out again slowly. She let go and he began working in and out of her. 

“Ronnie, come on, just open the door,” Archie sounded dejected and tried the knob with no luck. 

“Archie, just,” Her voice was hitching between words as Jughead pumped inside of her, hitting the top of her. “Leave. Me. Alooone.” She moaned the last part a bit and bit her lip. She could imagine Archie’s face scrunched in confusion and didn’t want to have to explain. “Now!”

“Fine. I’m leaving. I’ll check on you in a bit,” he tapped the door before turning to leave. 

She giggled a little and pulled Jughead toward her by his neck to kiss her. He brought a knee up onto the bed and let his new angle on top of her drive him deeper into her. She was moaning quietly with each stroke inside her. She bit his lip and let her nails scratch down his back, making him moan in response. He took her head in his hands and held her in place as fucked her hard and fast, covering her mouth with one hand to catch her screams of pleasure. 

He slowed his movements and spoke breathlessly, “You’re exhausting me, Veronica. Do you mind taking over for a bit?” 

“Get on your back,” she commanded. 

He laid down and held her hips as she climbed up on him and slid back down over his cock. “Mmm.” She placed her hands on his chest as she started grinding on him while he pulled her hips forward and back. After a minute she leaned back and began bouncing up and down on him, placing her feet on the bed where her knees had just been. He grunted and began rubbing circles over her clit, making her tighten around him, then started moving his dick up into her harder as she came down on him. “Oooh I love that, Jughead.”

He held her hips in place and moved up and down quickly beneath her. Her walls tightened more and more, and suddenly she pulled herself up off him. She squirted over his chest and stomach, her pleasure spilling out. She gasped and he pulled her back onto him and pushed hard and fast in her. “Rub your clit,” he instructed her. She did as she was told and moments later she was spurting over him again, her sex running down his dick and on his stomach. 

He flipped her over again, now on her hands and knees and without wasting time slapped her ass and pushed back inside of her. “Spread your legs.”

She pushed her knees farther apart and felt her opening tight on him as he spread her cheeks apart, making him feel even bigger. She let her head fall onto the bed and moaned into the sheets. 

Another knock at the door made them both turn their heads, but Jughead didn’t stop, just slowed inside of her. 

“Ronnie I know you don’t want to see me right now but do you know what happened to Jug? Betty said he’s not in his room and we’re starting worry.”

Jughead pulled Veronica up with his hand around her throat, his other arm caged around her waist again so she was on her knees standing against him on the bed, his cock still filling her up. “Oh I’m doing just fine,” he whispered in her ear and bit the lobe of it. She shuttered and her pussy clenched on him. He let the hand around her waist move down to her clit and started pumping in and out of her again. She could feel her legs start trembling and knew she was on the cusp of another orgasm. 

“Ronnie?” Archie’s voice came through again. 

Jughead loosened his grip around her throat so she could speak but didn’t change anything else he was doing. 

“I don’t fucking know why don’t you go look for him in the woods with Betty?!” She snarled at the door, the end squeaking out as the hand around her neck tightened again and she came on Jughead’s cock again. Arousal was pouring from her and her whole body was shaking and stiffening as he fucked her through it. She had one hand behind her gripping on his leg and the other covering her mouth as she tried to muffle she screams. “Fuck! Yes yes, Jug, please fuck me! Yes!”

He kept it up but his own movements were getting harder to maintain as the pressure inside him became too much. 

“Veronica, I’m going to-“

“Don’t fucking stop! Cum in me, Jug,” She moaned in high pitched pleasure. 

He did as he was told and stayed inside her as he came, both of them in sync as her pussy convulsed on his cock, drawing it out of him. He moaned against her shoulder and pressed more firmly on her clit until she squirted again. They collapsed forward onto the bed, Veronica loving feeling the weight of the boy on top of her and his hot breath on the back of her neck as they lay there. 

“Holy fuck, V. That was...” Jughead trailed off. 

“Extraordinary, Jug.” She replied breathlessly. She felt him stroking her hair and felt so comfortable and safe. She didn’t want to think about what she’d have to do after this, so she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. 

After a few minutes of recovery Jughead spoke up, “I should probably sneak back into my room and try to change before they find me in my swim trunks.” 

“Of course. Let me rinse off and I’ll go distract.” 

“Thank you, Veronica. I know this was unexpected but it felt really nice after all that.”

“Of course, Jughead. Thank you,” she gave him a small smile as she got up and walked over to the shower in the connected bathroom. Jughead knew this was a once in a lifetime moment so he let himself watch her washing her soft skin and enjoyed every second of it. 

When she finished she towel dried and wrapped a robe around herself. “Okay, if you climb out the window you can just walk along the side of the house this way and yours is the next one over. Just make sure Betty isn’t in there.” 

“Got it.”

He had a hand up on the window frame and one foot ready on the sill when he felt her and draw around his neck again. She pulled herself up to his face and kissed him deeply one last time. He smiled and made his way out as she turned to open the door and go talk to their friends.


End file.
